


More Than Your Music

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Leokasa Week, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: Music is what bound them but it's not why he stayed.---After everything that has happened, Leo has finally returned to the throne. And Tsukasa earnestly believed how including Leo in their unit activities henceforth was the only real way for Knights to step forward into a bright and prosperous era.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Leokasa Week





	More Than Your Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. It's now Day 6 of Leokasa Week. I decided to go with the "Music & Song" prompt for this day. It's set a little after Judgement so enjoy some earlier leokasa interactions. It's been a long time since I've written something this early in their development with each other. 
> 
> Just like my other Leokasa Week submissions, this goes unbeta'd. They just don't exist when you are writing fics so last minute.

Leo Tsukinaga was an enigma to Tsukasa. Wild and free, Leo would often go where the wind took him and Tsukasa was left to track him down. As the newest member of Knights, Tsukasa knew it was his duty to do so. His classmates expressed their remorse for Tsukasa’s situation, but he always assured them it didn’t bother him. After all, once Leo returned to school it was Tsukasa who insisted that Leo take part in all of Knights’ unit activities so it was only natural the task of finding Leo would be left up to him. 

_“If you want Ou-sama to join then you find him. I’m not wasting my time looking for that idiot,”_ Izumi said that one faithful afternoon. 

Even if Tsukasa agreed with the ‘idiot’ part, he wouldn’t call looking for Leo a waste of time. After everything that has happened, Leo has finally returned to the throne. And Tsukasa earnestly believed how including Leo in their unit activities henceforth was the only real way for Knights to step forward into a bright and prosperous era. 

\- 

“Leader, there you are!” Tsukasa said as he entered the archery hall. He was quick to notice how Leo was currently wearing his hakama rather than his school uniform. His bow was not that far from his person but his arrows seemed to be long forgotten with several of them scattered a couple meters away and a handful more in a few of the targets across the range. All arrows lodged in the bullseye, Tsukasa noted. 

However, that didn’t seem to matter to Leo in the slightest as he laid sprawled out on the ground with Little John on his back as he tapped a rhythm on the floor before scribbling it down on the music sheet in front of him.

As Leo kept composing at a tremendous speed, it was obvious to Tsukasa how Leo didn’t hear a single word he had said since he entered the room. So, rather than waste his time (and breath) Tsukasa wordlessly approached Leo, picking up the scattered pages on the floor along the way before he took a seat next to Leo and observed what he was writing. 

A new song for Knights perhaps? They had a live coming up so he might be working on something for that. Though, that live was in about a week so if he wanted to perform this, Leo better finish up this piece today. They would still need to come up with lyrics, choreography and mix the actual song too. 

This would be a tight schedule but Leo has also given them less time in the past. Tsukasa had no doubt they would be able to come together and give a spectacular performance. They were Knights after all. Truly the best unit Yumenosaki had to offer. Tsukasa earnestly believed in that fact. 

After about fifteen minutes or so, Tsukasa noticed how Leo’s rhythm changed. He wouldn’t call it a break in his concentration but Tsukasa developed the ability to decipher Leo’s expressions as he’s composing so he would know when would be the opportune moment to get a hold of Leo’s attention. If Tsukasa called out his name now, he was sure Leo would hear him. 

“Leader, have you finished?” Tsukasa asked and moments later Leo looked up to see Tsukasa sitting next to him. 

“Whoa! Newbie, when did you get here? Did I somehow summon you? Or is it possible that aliens have sent you to me?!” 

“How many times must I tell you how my name is Tsukasa Suou? I have given you a proper introduction countless times. I am not only a member of the same unit, but we’re also both members of the archery club, so please take better care to remember my name already,” Tsukasa lectured but Leo didn’t seem to care much for what he had to say and was clearly thinking about his composition some more as he closed his eyes and started waving around his finger in the air. 

“Leader, please pay attention!” Tsukasa demanded. His tone must have startled Leo enough since Tsukasa seemed to now have Leo’s undivided attention. Something that initially pleased Tsukasa, but the feeling was quickly replaced with embarrassment when he realized he had made quite the outburst. The moment he could feel his face heat up slightly, Tsukasa looked away as he cleared his throat in order to regain his composure before continuing. 

“To answer your initial question, I’ve been here for a while now, Leader. I was searching for you to ensure you show up to our meeting today. Both Narukami-senpai and Ritsu-senpai are on class duty today which is why the meeting is starting a bit later so I wanted to use this time and get a head start on finding you in order not to waste time later.” 

“What a boring answer,” Leo said as he returned his attention back to his composition. 

“Leader, please don’t go back to composing when I finally have your attention. As I said, we have a meeting so please change back into your school uniform and come with me to the studio.” 

“I don’t really care what we do. You guys just make the decisions. You’ve gone on this long without me, so you don’t need me there to make decisions now.” 

“Absolutely not. You are our unit leader, so you need to take responsibility for the unit and join us,” Tsukasa all but yelled. They just had Judgement not that long ago and Leo still dared to say nonsense like that? What was the point of that duel if he was going to maintain that attitude? It was saying things like this that made Tsukasa mad with Leo in the first place. 

“We have long awaited the return of our king. So I, for one, will not sit idly by and watch you compose songs from the sidelines and never join us on stage. Knights is now finally complete because the five of us can perform together.” 

At some point while Tsukasa went onto his rant, Leo resumed composing, much to Tsukasa’s dismay. However, this time Tsukasa wasn’t as kind to let Leo finish as he snatched the paper from underneath him and stood up. 

“Hey! What are you doing, newbie?! Don’t you see inspiration is overflowing within me? I have to let out this excess energy or I’ll combust! You don’t want me to die, now do you?” Leo whined. 

“At least have the decency to compose in the studio with the rest of us while the meeting is going on. Then at least you can be a passive participant,” Tsukasa replied. 

“Why do you even care that much? Not even Sena tries this hard to get me to come,” Leo grumbled. 

“I care because I promised how I was going to try and understand you more. Regardless of what my personal feelings of you are, I know there are countless lessons you are capable of teaching me. Not just anyone can be the leader of Knights.” 

“Sorry to disappoint but that’s where you’re wrong. All I got going for me is my music. The only reason I became “king” is because it was convenient for everyone else since I was writing all the songs,” Leo dismissed as he waved Tsukasa off. And just as he was about to just start writing on the floor to continue his masterpiece in progress, he found the marker in his hand swiftly taken away as well. “Hey!” 

“Are you trying to make fun of me?!” Tsukasa said angrily. He didn’t even attempt to mask the resentment he felt towards Leo’s statement. 

“What?” Leo replied, clearly blind sighted by Tsukasa’s response. 

“Do you know how hard some of us work? Do you know how frustrating it is knowing that I will practice on my own every day and then you will randomly join a practice after a week of no shows and before the session is over, you already know and perform the choreography better than I do? Leader, do you honestly have a complete lack of self awareness?” Tsukasa asked but it was evident he didn’t actually want Leo to answer his questions. 

“Leader, you are more than your compositions. Your music is no doubt a valuable asset for Knights, but Knights isn’t considered a powerhouse unit simply because you are capable of writing a masterpiece one after another. There is much more to our performances than just the songs you write. 

“Actually, it’s rather insulting to everyone else involved in the production of our performances if you think your music is the only reason why Knights is so revered. Please apologize to the staff members who make it possible for us. The people who choreograph our dances, the people who mix our music, the people who make our costumes, and our comrades fighting on the front lines with us on stage. Your music is not everything, Leader. 

“So, please get this silly notion out of your head how music is the only thing you have. I may be a novice and there is much for me to still learn but I’m also a member of Knights. I am your sword. Sharpen and use me to your heart’s content. I want to learn all that you have to teach me so I may become a valiant knight like the rest of my seniors~” 

Leo remained silent at first. Seemingly trying to process what Tsukasa had told him. Though, Tsukasa didn’t understand what was not to understand. He was fairly confident in the fact that he was speaking rather straightforward. Unlike Leo who loved to talk in riddles and allegories which could make anyone’s head spin. 

But after a few seconds, Tsukasa noticed the way Leo’s lip curved upwards before he started laughing. 

“Did I say something funny to you?” Tsukasa asked. Now it was his turn to be confused. 

“You sure have a way with words. Honestly, this was the first time someone has said they saw value in me besides my music,” Leo said, the last part of his statement rather solemnly. 

And while Tsukasa knew there was more to that statement, the way Leo said it also made it rather evident how he didn’t want to talk about it so Tsukasa opted to not press any further on the topic. 

No matter how curious he was about the true meaning behind that statement, Tsukasa knew personal matters such as this shouldn’t be shared just to fill idle curiosity. Knights wasn’t that type of unit after all. They were individuals who didn’t get involved in each other’s personal lives. Even if they started to get along better than in the past and the atmosphere was becoming more warm and inviting than when he first joined Knights. The very foundation of Knights was their individuality, so Tsukasa would keep his personal matters to himself just as everyone else did. 

“Ah, I feel like inspiration is overflowing even greater than before. Suo, you should keep talking with that pretty little voice of yours. I feel untapped potential overflowing within me right now,” Leo said as he looked for his marker in order to resume composing. He seemed to have forgotten how Tsukasa confiscated it. 

“Leader,” Tsukasa said in order to get Leo’s attention once more. And once Leo looked up, he noticed how Tsukasa was holding his marker. Then just as Leo was about to reach for the marker, Tsukasa quickly yanked his arm back and made it out of Leo’s reach to which Leo gave him a growl in response. 

“Hey! That’s not very nice! Give me my marker back, Suo!” 

“I will when you get up and change back into your school uniform so we can go to the meeting together,” Tsukasa stated matter of factly. “Once the meeting starts, I’m sure you’ll hear my voice quite often as you requested as well.” 

“You’re playing dirty, Suo,” Leo grumbled as he finally went to get up and go over to his bag with his school uniform haphazardly thrown on top of it. 

“That’s three times now,” Tsukasa said.

“Huh?” 

“That’s three times you called me ‘Suo’ now. While that’s not my name, I suppose it’s close enough for you, so I expect you to remember it for now on~” Tsukasa replied with a hum. Maybe having a nickname meant Leo was finally accepting him as a member of Knights like everyone else. 

“Did I? I don’t remember. Wahaha,” Leo laughed.

“But you just said it. Don’t you think this teasing has gone on far enough?” Tsukasa replied. Did he jump the gun in thinking that Leo actually accepted him? But he was so confident that he and Leo made some sort of connection today. Maybe he was the only one who thought so. How much longer would Leo remain an enigma to him? 

“Hey! You were the who kept nagging me to join this meeting for Knights so hurry up already!” Leo demanded. And when Tsukasa looked back at Leo once more, he noticed how Leo was properly changed back into his uniform. “I wanna get back to composing so let’s hurry on up before all my inspiration turns into a fleeting dream, Suo.” 

Tsukasa couldn’t hide the smile on his face when he heard Leo call him ‘Suo’ once more. Perhaps he wasn't wrong after all. 

“Yes, of course, Leader,” Tsukasa said as he rushed by Leo’s side and exited the archery hall together.

How much longer Leo would remain an enigma to Tsukasa would continue to be a mystery. It could take weeks, months or maybe even years. But surprisingly enough, that prospect didn’t bother him in the slightest. Tsukasa was determined to find out whether Leo Tsukinaga was a king worth devoting his life to. 

At least for now, Tsukasa could take delight in the fact that at least he understands Leo a little better than before.

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost at the end of Leokasa Week. I have one more fic after this to share with you all for Leokasa Week so please look forward to it. 
> 
> As per usual, you can find me on twitter @KagayakuMyFaith.


End file.
